


Take This Crown and Wipe It Clean

by allforCakeCakeforall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Calum-centric, Confusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, peasant!Calum, peasant!luke, prince!michael, servant!Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforCakeCakeforall/pseuds/allforCakeCakeforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most peasants would give anything to be swept off their feet by their Prince Charming; to have someone take them away from a life of poverty and show them luxury. But what would one do when they did not desire a live of luxury and already enjoyed their life as it was? On top of all that, what would one do if they were already in a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Crown and Wipe It Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning this story is going to start off slow for a bit, but will hopefully pick up around chapter 5 or 6. So please bare with me. I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave feedback!

The sunlight bleeds through the small cracks in the tattered curtains and bathes the wood flooring with a warm, comforting glow. The bird’s chirps pierce through the otherwise silent kingdom with a joyful morning song, almost as if to coax everyone out of their pleasant sleep in a gentle manner. The Kingdom of Vithia is known for it’s breathtaking sunrises due to the high mountain range and tall green hills behind it, which almost completely eliminates any chance of an attack from enemies or invaders. As the sun continues to rise, more and more people awaken and begin their journey to work. If you listen closely you can hear the bottoms of shoes scrape against the dirt roads in a unrepeatable pattern.

More and more sunlight bleeds into open bedroom windows and more and more people rise from their peaceful slumber. The glow on the floor is a brighter tint of yellow and reflects off the wood flooring more prominently than before. The reflection shines over two sleeping, still bodies and slowly travels higher and higher until it reaches their faces.

With a light groan, the man on the right of the bed opens his eyes and uses his arm to shield his eyes from the light. The pale man buries his face into the chest of his long term partner to cast away the light from his vision. He wraps his arm tightly around the waist of his lover as he nuzzles his face into his lover’s shoulder, which causes the man under him to tense. The young Maori man rests his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head with a content sigh as he gently pulls him closer. He tilts his head and places a sweet, tender kiss on the crown of his head with a small hum. He inhales the scent of his lover’s hair with adoration as he runs his hands gently up and down the boy’s arms. 

“Good morning, love,” he whispers before he places yet another kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head.

His boyfriend groans lightly and turns his body to almost completely lay on top of him. He giggles lightly at the motion before he runs his hand through his boyfriend’s blonde locks. He admires how the sun’s glow matches the color of his boyfriend’s hair and can’t help but admire how beautiful it looks on him, shows his full beauty and how godlike he is, at least to him. Reluctantly, his boyfriend finally picks his head up and meet his eyes for the first time that morning and Calum feels as if he’s drowning in the deep blue eyes. Luke sends him a small smile before he throws one leg over Calum’s waist, “Can’t we sleep a little longer? We can close the shutters and pretend it’s still night time.”

Calum chuckled at his boyfriend’s childish suggestion as a fond smile spread across his face as he admired the hope that glimmered in his eyes at such a trivial thing. “Not today, darling. I have to work and your mother will be worried sick once she sees you didn’t go home last night.”

Luke situates himself so he is sitting on top of Calum’s hips with a loving smile on his face, “But I was home last night,” Calum feels his chest tighten slightly at the amount of love that he has for Luke.

Calum playfully shoves Luke’s shoulder as he sits up to be face to face with his beautiful boyfriend, “You know what I mean. Liz is going to be running all over town if you don’t head back soon.”

Luke rolls his eyes dramatically before a smirk adorns his previously innocent face, “Let her worry. I want to stay here, with you, all morning.”

Calum shakes his head at Luke with a smile as he leans back against the headboard with Luke securely on his lap, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Luke. I have to be at work in,” Calum reaches to his bedside table to grab his pocketwatch, “two hours and I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

Luke pouts slightly before he leans closer to Calum and mumbles quietly, “You can always have me for breakfast.”

Calum shakes his head in disbelief at Luke as he leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Luke wraps his arms around Calum’s neck as his eyes close, in an effort to fully enjoy the kiss. Calum places his hands on Luke’s hips and lightly pushes him away once he feels Luke attempt to deepen the kiss. He knows that if Liz sees Luke with hickeys, he won’t be able to come over without her and Calum would very much like to avoid that. “As tempting as that offer sounds, you know that we’re never quick and I can’t afford to be late to work again. I need this job so I can move out and get a place with you.”

The smile from Luke’s face dropped slightly as he let out a sigh, “I know and I’m sorry that I can’t help you right now. No matter where I go, I’m always rejected because I’m too clumsy and they don’t want to worry about losing money from broken products.”

Calum smiles lightly at him, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure this out. We always do.”

“But it shouldn’t just be you working to save up for a flat for us. I wish that I could help contribute but no one will take me and I just feel so useless because I want this so badly and I can’t help us get there.”

Calum is quick to quiet Luke and places his pointer finger on his lips, “Luke none of that matters to me. Times are tough and I get that you can’t get a job. It’s okay. I know how badly you want this. I would never doubt that. Hopefully after a few more months, I’ll have enough money for a flat on the outskirts of town. Think about it, Luke. We’ll be alone, no parents, no brothers, and no sisters. Obviously we’ll still see them, but we’ll have our own place. If that means that I have to work long hours for us to get it than I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“But Calum-,”

“No, Luke. I’m doing this for us and because I love you so damn much. I’ll be fine. Besides working actually gives me something to do opposed to being bored all day.”

Luke looks down and takes a deep breath, “Promise me that If it ever gets too much for you to handle that you’ll tell me. I’ll work even harder to get a job and help you out. You work too hard sometimes and I worry about you.”

Calum smiles and places a light kiss on Luke’s forehead as he squeezes him to his chest, “I promise, but for now you should probably start heading home. I’m surprised Liz hasn’t come bashing down my door yet.”

“Or how about I stay for breakfast, walk you to work, and then go home?”

Calum chuckles and shakes his head with a sigh, “Alright, but if Liz accuses me of dragging you with me, I’m totally selling you out.”

Luke fake gasped as he places his hand on his chest, “You mean after everything we’ve been through, you’d just throw me out to the dogs like that?”

Calum nods his head with a tight-lipped smile before he gets up, with Luke’s hand in his, and heads to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.


End file.
